


Drowsy Avid

by Teniserie



Series: Little Runaways [2]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Can be read as platonic or romantic your choice, Gen, Kid is my friend’s oc who gave me permission to use, Only the Maw is effed up, Ten is my oc referenced as the flashlight/mysterious girl in the dlc, i dont necessarily do ships, kid and ten are like mono and six, the rest of the world is normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teniserie/pseuds/Teniserie
Summary: Ten is very grabby in her sleep.She tends to mistaken anything—or anyone—as her childhood friend, Fern, in her sleep.
Relationships: Ten & Kid (Little Nightmares), The Mysterious Girl & Kid (Little Nightmares)
Series: Little Runaways [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Drowsy Avid

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Ten escapes the Maw, a bit of background more explained in the story.

Kid found Ten a little difficult to read. Not that she had a stick up her ass, nor was she closed off or conservative. But she was always so open to him, it made him wonder if she was trying to imply that impression to refrain from having any real personal discussion with him. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he didn’t know much about his fellow comrade. It was weird to call her that, she was like a sister to him.

But the more they ventured together, the more she grew on him and the more tempting it was to pry what little information she was hiding from him. She had a backstory, that was for certain. But she never uttered a single word of it. It was clear that she either felt resentment or ashamed of what happened prior to their first meeting. She was from the Maw, he knew well of that. But nothing else beyond that.

One day as they were trekking through the dense woodland, he mustered up the courage to ask, “Ten, what happened during your time on the Maw?”

He regretted it the moment he opened his mouth because from what he can tell, he probably struck a nerve. Ten stopped in her tracks, shoulders tense. Kid was too afraid to see her reaction but glanced over his shoulder anyway. To his surprise, he was met with a gentle gaze emitting from sad, sore eyes.

“Why do you ask me this now?”

Kid bit his bottom lip, fumbling with the zipper of his rust colored jacket. “I-I was just curious, I guess. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

He was about to continue walking when he felt a hand get a grip around his wrist, screeching him to a halt. “No, no I was—you never asked before. And I didn’t really think you...cared.”

A look of disbelief overtook his visage. “Now why would I not care?”

“I don’t know!” She threw her arms up in the air. She huffed loudly. “I just—I don’t know.”

Kid’s expression on his face softened as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “You know you can always talk to me, Ten. Right?”

She simply nodded, hugging her arms around her body. “If you really want to know...”

He spun her around so she was facing him, eye to eye. “I do. And on top of that, I do care. And I’ll make sure you never think otherwise.”

A heartfelt smile blossomed on her face, her eyes still showing signs of reluctance. “Okay. Well, most of what I could remember is being on the Maw my whole life. The outside world was unknown to me, and I barely had anyone to talk to. Except, her.”

Kid motioned her to go on. And she continued. “Fernisse. She was one of my best friends. I hadn’t known then, but she had a severe case of autism, if that’s what it’s called. She was my best friend, she had a lot of fun times together. That was, until, she...”

Tears pricked the girl’s eyes as she trailed off, leaving her as an emotional wreck for Kid to tend to. Without hesitation, he pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly, her melting into his embrace willingly.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to keep going. I understand now. On the bright side, she’s in a better place now. Watching over us from up there.” He whispered to her, jutting his index finger up towards the heavens above.

“Y-Yeah. I know...it just still hurts.”

He rubbed his hand against her back, easing her a bit. “It’s okay. It will hurt from time to time, I can’t guarantee that the pain will go away that easily, but I can assure you that I’ll be right here when it starts up again.”

He couldn’t sworn Ten hugged him even tighter before pulling away. Her eyes had glassed over, but the tears hadn’t spilled over the brim yet. “Thank you, Kid. I really do appreciate it. I’m sorry for assuming that you didn’t care...”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” He gripped her shoulders. “Nothing’s going to change the way I look at you. I get why you’d try to hide these things. Pain isn’t irrelevant. I just thought you didn’t trust me, is all.”

Ten shook her head in a vehement manner. “Oh, no. I swear, that’s not it. It wasn’t you, it was me.” Truth me told, she trusted him with his life, as so did he. As close as they were, they couldn’t hide anything from each other anymore, that was certain.

(Kid swung an arm loosely over her shoulder. “Let’s go head back. Check if anyone’s looted the refuge yet.”

<•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•><•>

Night dawned on them as quickly as the day passed. Ten found herself immensely tired from the hunt she performed for dinner earlier that evening. She couldn’t find the energy to suppress a yawn. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep once her head hit the pillow—well technically a pile of leaves fashioned into a makeshift one. Sure amused Kid.

He sat down on the spot of the tree hollow next to her, taking watch for the first few minutes in the fleeting hope that sleep would take him away for the night. But that hadn’t taken into effect until the chirping of the crickets lulled him without haste into a diminutive sleep without the worrisome thoughts of the Hunter on their pursuit no more since they had defeated him. It’s been about a week without any potential threat after them so there was no need to due interchangeable nightly watches.

Right as he was about to sink fully into the depths of slumber, he was stirred by the feeling of an added weight to his own. His eyes fluttered open to reveal a familiar toned arm latched around his neck, seemingly unwilling to let up any time soon. Once he realized that it was Ten, he felt his cheeks flush a little.

He could’ve sworn that she was asleep due to the moderate rising and falling if her chest. “Sleep tight, Fern...” Now he was certain that she was definitely dreaming. Most likely about Fernisse. He felt a pang of relief, but also guilt. What if she woke up and was disappointed that it was only him?

He mentally slapped himself, trying to sweep that kind of mindset away. This was Ten. She couldn’t possibly think less of him, right? Pushing away any doubtful thoughts to the back of his mind, he settled for another deep sleep, not wanting to deprive any more of the time he could have been resting by now.

He didn’t even bother trying to move the arm away since one, he didn’t want to disrupt her in any way. And two, he relished in the warmth she emanated, in substitute of a cozy blanket. He’s never been this close to her other than the occasional hugs, but he didn’t mind it.

Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! There you have it! Again, you can interpret it as any way you want, I don’t really care. Some may say romantic, some might stick to platonic, which is what I’m leaning more towards.


End file.
